


Cats

by HyperKid



Series: The Fey King [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Cat figurines, Fluff, Gen, I REGRET NOTHING, Multi, Other, That is all, soft, soft soft boy, the fey king is a massive suck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 05:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20559074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: Caleb has a collection of cat figurines. How did he get them?





	Cats

**Author's Note:**

> HK: You know those ideas you get at 2 am and then they just happen?   
Mollymauk: Since I met you? Yup.   
HK: Wait, only since you met me?   
Mollymauk: Well, only the writing ones. Mine are a little more.... involving?   
HK: What.   
Mollymauk: Physical? No, still not the right word. Chaotic?   
HK: I am offended by the implication that I am not chaotic while also being intrigued??   
Mollymauk: Wait until 2 am and I’ll tell you more. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Caleb is a softy 
> 
> Disclaimer: we own nothing! Nothing I say! Not even cat figurines.

The first cat statue came from Frumpkin. Caleb had been expecting to come home, maybe drop his coat and boots, and drop straight into bed. Everything seemed so... rushed, since coming to Xhorhas. 

Well. 

Since they accidentally stole a boat, if he was honest with himself. 

He hadn’t been expecting a small china figurine of a cat placed precisely in the middle of his bed. 

It was small, orange, and curled around itself into the shape of a happy bean, its only facial feature contently closed eyes. He couldn’t help smiling as he picked it up, despite the exhaustion labouring every movement. 

Where had it come from? It seemed like the kind of thing Jester would have delighted in, or Nott. Something small and easily swiped, to cause a sweet bit of chaos. 

Ginger brows drew down. 

Something that Caduceus would have seen, smiled in that soft way of his, and left somewhere innocuous for Caleb to find. He wasn’t big on making elaborate shows of gifts. 

Nor was Fjord. The half orc could be delightfully awkward, and had been showing a softer, more thoughtful side to himself. 

Yasha was always extremely soft, unless she had a sword in her hand, and would likely have been utterly besotted with the little statue. Would have thought of him. Wouldn’t want to talk about it. 

The only person who probably wouldn’t have put it there was Beau, but if she had wanted to give him anything (he’d expect booze over a figurine), it’d probably be like this. Somewhere she didn’t have to look at him or try to make awkward conversation. 

Put like that, the little cat became a rather intriguing mystery. 

He was only dimly aware of the warm weight of Frumpkin leaving his shoulders, or the soft pat of paws on the floor. It was only at the sudden rush of air that signified a shape change that it caught his attention and he turned, startled. 

“Have you... oh.” 

The archfey brushed fiery red hair back from his face, chin tilted just slightly up so that he could look down his nose at the wizard. With them both stood side by side, Caleb was slightly surprised to discover that he was just a little taller than his familiar. 

Every inch of his posture remained regal and dignified, ever the cat even in his supposed normal shape. 

“Do you like it?” He asked brusquely, nodding to the shape in Caleb’s hands. 

The wizard glanced down, not quite sure what he was expecting to find but somehow surprised that it was still the cat. Pieces clicked together and he looked back up, mouth falling open. 

“Was... was this from you?” 

The idea hadn’t even entered his mind; not least because he usually knew where Frumpkin was at all times. Most of the time, they were in physical contact. Which did beg another question. 

“How?” 

The archfey gave him a disdainful glare, one brow rising as he breezed past the wizard to drop himself to the bed. 

“I am not without my own initiative, Widogast. Nor am I a pauper.” 

Deciding it was probably best not to mention that they’d been living as worse than paupers for nearly six years now, Caleb turned to sit awkwardly on the edge of the bed. He still wasn’t quite sure how to react to the gift, if that was what it was. 

“And this is without strings?” He asked cautiously. And almost regretted it when the disdainful stare raked his face again. 

It was odd just how little of the fey’s manner changed between cat and humanoid. 

“I am your familiar, Widogast. We are already as entwined as it is possible for fey and human to be. Stop treating me like some foul trickster here to ensnare you.” Twisting in a way that would have been uncomfortable with a human spine, the archfey shoved his head under Caleb’s hand. “Say thank you and be done with it.” 

As his fingers almost automatically fell to caress impossibly soft red hair, a small smile tugged at Caleb’s lips. He still couldn’t quite trust the situation. Fey were notoriously unpredictable, and dangerous when crossed. 

Frumpkin had never made a mood to harm him. Never done anything but what he asked. Had shared quite a big fucking secret, now that he thought about it. 

And maybe... just maybe Caleb was beginning to relax around him again. It was easiest when he was physically a cat, but he was cat enough in manner at all times that Caleb couldn’t help being soothed. 

A thought struck him and he glanced down, brushing tousled hair from the dark face. 

“Why a cat?” 

For a moment, he thought Frumpkin would respond to the question with the same irritation that he’d shown every other. Instead, the archfey rolled onto his back, blinking large amber eyes up at Caleb. 

“It’s the shape you put me in. The one I prefer. I do appreciate it, you know.” 

A soft, earnest little smile blossomed across the wizard’s face as inside, his heart melted. 

Oh. 

That was just adorable. 

“Thank you,” he whispered, clutching the tiny figurine to his chest. 

Frumpkin waved a hand dismissively and shoved his head back under Caleb’s fingers. 

“Shut up and pet me.” 

***

Caleb kept the figurine on his desk. Their exploits were usually dangerous enough that he was afraid of breaking it if he tried to bring it with him. 

He wasn’t quite sure when the others noticed. 

There was no telling what kind of mischief would bring Jester or Nott into his room, what search would have Beau or Fjord stick their head in. 

It might not have been until they’d wandered out to a street market in Rosohna, and he’d come across a stall selling similar figures. It had brought a soft smile to his face as he paused, fingertips of one hand tracing delicately across each delicately painted shape. 

They weren’t quite the same style, more detailed and defined, in a variety of shapes and colours. None were more than two inches tall, but there were sitting cats and standing cats, cats in loafs and cats on their backs, paws tucked up to their chests. 

There were quite a few little ginger cats in amongst the whites, browns, and greys, and his other hand rose absently to scratch Frumpkin behind the ears where he lay curled around his neck. The fey purred and butted at his fingers, tail swishing to brush the wizard’s chin. 

Happy to be remembered. 

The shopkeeper noticed his attention, leaning across the boards to give him a broad grin. 

“Special deal for fellow cat lovers. Eight copper instead of a silver. What do you say?” 

Caleb let his hand drop quickly to his side, shooting the orc woman an apologetic smile. 

“I am not really here for shopping... they are quite lovely.” 

“Sure I can’t tempt you?” She asked, easily swiping a beautiful orange cat from the pile to hold up. “This one looks just like your lovely fellow.” 

Caleb had to stifle a laugh as Frumpkin cracked open an eye, giving the figure a cursory examination. 

It was just a cat, as beautifully sculpted and painted as the rest, sat up with its’ tail curled around its legs. Somehow though, the angle of the head and the arch of the back combined with the gentle brush lines of the face to make it look unbearably smug. 

Frumpkin huffed out a breath at the side of his neck and turned away. 

Caleb reached for his purse. 

“I’ll take it.” 

He didn’t pay the stall much more mind as they wandered the market, but on the way home he noticed that there didn’t seem to be a single ginger cat left. 

He didn’t think anything of it; they were so much brighter than their more muted siblings, after all. Eye catching. Of course there were none left. 

He wasn’t quite sure when he’d fallen to the back of the group, lost in thinking about what he could do with the paper and ink he’d managed to scrounge. As they entered the house, the Nein split like fractals, running off hither and yon to corners on noisy missions of their own. 

Caleb took a moment to slip into the kitchen for a drink, and found Caduceus already starting on something with hot milk and spices. The firbolg pressed a soft kiss to his cheek and shooed him on his way with the promise of a mug delivered to his room. 

No one ever had to tell Caleb twice. 

All but buzzing with thoughts of new spells, his dunamantic studies, he almost bounced to his room. 

Stopped in the doorway. 

Fought back the stupidest tears. 

His one, beautiful little ginger cat statue sat in the very middle of his desk where he couldn’t miss it. 

Surrounded on all sides by a small army of friends in every pose. 

Around his shoulders, Frumpkin let out a purr that was almost a laugh and leapt down, stalking into the room to examine the new offerings. 

Reaching slowly into his pocket, Caleb pulled out the cat he had bought that day. He turned it over in his fingers a few times, not even trying to wipe the broad smile from his face. 

Crossing to the desk, he set the new cat amongst its fellows. 

“You will have to be Archie.” 

There was a distinct cat sneeze from under the desk, which he ignored. 

Paper and ink sat almost forgotten for the next hour while he named each of his new cats. They would all need the perfect names, after all. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I swear I’m working on the harness thing, this just came out of my thumbs and spilled all over my keyboard! I’m not even caught up on the episode yet! It’s like time just stopped passing until this happened?


End file.
